


Help

by kimsnothere



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I love him, One Shot, give the child a blanket and his raccoon, introspective, the child is a salty little bitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsnothere/pseuds/kimsnothere
Summary: A short little drabble about Varians' thoughts and feelings from the events of S1.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I love reading FF and I've always wanted to write it but like.. I suck at writing but I was talking to [Glowamber](http://glowamber.tumblr.com/), and she told me to just write a short little drabble to get myself started? that I didn't have to throw myself into writing some huge monumental epic from the start and its fine to start little... So I did and this is the result and then the actual angel of a human being BETA'D IT OMG. anyways, Glow, ur the _light_ of my life. ;)
> 
> (if you haven't gotten the picture, big thanks to [Glowamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/pseuds/GlowAmber) for beta-ing this incoherent piece of insomnia induced rambling garbage and making it an actual readable work of fiction. Especially since she's not even a huge Varian stan.)

The world is a cruel place.  
All Varian ever did was try and help others, to make their lives easier, to try and make things that could assist them… Yeah, okay, sure! Occasionally, one or two of those things would blow up in their faces, but isn’t that just the price of innovation? Hadn’t that always been the price of making something new? Nothing is ever perfect on the first try, after all.  
So, a few things here and there blew up and suddenly he had earned the title dangerous.  
No longer was he ‘Quirin’s kid, Varian’ or ‘that curious kid with the freckles, you know, Varian.’ Oh, no, he’d become ‘Varian the dangerous,’ ‘Varian the troublemaker,’ ‘bad news Varian,’ and even ‘Varian the menace.’ When you’re labeled something so negative from such a young age, no matter how much you try to not let it get to you? It does, it seeps through the cracks and worms it's way into your psyche.  
Even his father believed that he was a dangerous troublemaker, a liability to himself and the town, and coming from literally the only family he had ever known? Coming from the only family he had left? It hurt. It dug in deep and he hated it it.  
Which was why it was so amazing when the princess and her friends came to visit. Real life celebrities, pretty much? Actual important people sitting in front of you, and it’s great!  
Till the betrayals started.  
Trusting people had always come both easy and hard for him at the same time. He could trust the person he’s just met his deepest most inner secrets, while his family stayed as far out of his life as they could. So, each time they let him down, it was like a small knife that kept getting bigger and bigger. The moment when Rapunzel turned him away at the door, when his whole world was falling apart; that was monumental.  
His town was destroyed, the houses were abandoned by his neighbors, and so the silence was sickening as he spent hours upon hours upon hours staring at the newly formed statue of his father, forever immortalized in his indestructible tomb. The only way to get any work done and think about anything else was to put a sheet over it, to cover the shame, the pain, and in put his nose to the grindstone. Just don’t think about it. At all. Don’t let it, don’t let it slip, focus.  
And that's when it comes full circle, at last, that’s when he lets them be right. They want him to be dangerous? He can be dangerous.  
Anyone would be dangerous if you spent all your time consumed with one thought, one driving need, working on a desperate bid for attention in a world that didn’t care to hear his screaming and shouting. Didn’t care about what he cared about. Didn’t care about the real problems, the issues popping up around them.  
He doesn’t sleep or eat.  
All he does work until he came up with a plan to try and fix everything, to right the wrongs and put it all back in order. Maybe there were a few holes here and there, but all in all? He thought it was a solid plan that should raise some flags and finally get something done around here.  
No one cared, no one cared about his interests, no one cared about what he did, no one cared about what he thought… The solution was that he just had to put out his hand and grab the collar of the person who had to listen and whisper in their face, “I'm here and I'm not going away, not until this is fixed. You have ignored me and your problems long enough that now I AM your problem!”  
Putting his plan into action, everything fell into place… until it didn’t. And he realized, the universe doesn’t want his help. The universe doesn’t want to see the problem and let him fix it.  
So here they put him. Here they leave him. Sitting in his cold, dark, and damp cell, deep underneath the castle with stocks on his hands and shackles on his feet with nothing better to do than to sit and contemplate where things went wrong.  
The thing is? He wasn’t wrong!  
The King HAD been ignoring the rocks, people HAD been getting hurt, the king HAD used his power and influence to steal the Sundrop flower from the whole world, and look what it had brought. He’d unleashed the darkness, brought the rocks upon them all.  
Sure, Varian had labeled himself a villain sarcastically, but in no way shape or form was he the villain of this story. The villain was the neglectful King, his daughter; they seemed to only care about themselves and their own personal problems in their own little microscopic world. And since this didn't reach into their happy little bubble of obliviousness, there was no way on earth they would deal with it.  
No.  
Varian was not the villain.  
He was the realist who saw the world and realized that if he didn't do something? Then everything would fall apart. He's the one who cried out when everyone told him he shouldn't. He was the protestor who ended up speaking only a little too loud, but he did it with actions, not words.  
And he’s learned. And they’ve given him time. Next time he will do better. Next time, they will hear. And next time? No matter what the cost, they would have to finally listen.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again wanna thank Glow, and u for reading:) have a wonderful day.


End file.
